Lunch Time
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Ketika jam istirahat siang menjadi peperangan antar siswa untuk mendapatkan sepotong roti, dengan kantin sebagai medan perangnya. Perjuangan hidup dan mati mereka dipertaruhkan saat ini. Tawuran anak setan pun dimulai! Fic gaje & gila! AU, Full Ligt's POV


Holaaaa…saya datang lagi bawa fic gaje! XD dan lagi-lagi saya bikin humor! Ok saya emang gak bisa kalo bikin genre lain. X3

Humor ringan untuk menghilangkan stess Anda. Atau malah makin stess setelah baca fic ini! Hehe

oia, di sini Light dan yang lainnya masih SMU jadi masih seger! hehe biasanya mata suka bening kalo liat yang seger-seger~

Sippo! Happy reading, minna-san~

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Summary : **Ketika jam istirahat siang menjadi peperangan antar siswa untuk mendapatkan sepotong roti, dengan kantin sebagai medan perangnya. Perjuangan hidup dan mati mereka dipertaruhkan saat ini.

**Warning :** Buat yang suka, silakan baca. Dan buat yang gak suka tapi udah terlanjur kebuka, paksain aja buat baca! Nyahaha…XD

AU, OOC, GaJe dan hal-hal nista lainnya tercampur jadi satu. Full Light's POV.

* * *

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.53. Dua menit lagi bel istirahat siang akan berbunyi. Aku sudah menghentak-hentakkan kakiku tidak sabaran. Pak guru Watari di depanku itu masih saja semangat menjelaskan pembahasan tentang 'Cinta Adalah Persahabatan'. Entah pelajaran macam apa itu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Bagaimana kalau dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara menciptakan dunia baru yang bersih dari orang-orang jahat saja? Mungkin itu akan lebih menarik.

Sekilas aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku. Empat puluh detik lagi! Ini adalah 40 detik paling menegangkan dalam hidupku. Yah, walaupun setiap hari aku merasakannya. Tapi sumpah, aku sangat tegang. Ini bahkan jauuuuh lebih menegangkan daripada saat akan melakukan ciuman panas! Ok yang ini cuma ngawur.

Saat ini semua siswa di kelasku sudah saling melemparkan deathglare andalan mereka masing-masing. Baik teman sekelas, teman satu bangku, bahkan saudara kandung sendiri, saat jam istirahat, semuanya adalah…MUSUH! Sekarang tinggal menghitung mundur saja dari 3..2..1..

_Teng Teng Teng Teng_

"JAM ISTIRAHAT SIAAAAANG…" teriak teman-teman satu kelasku lalu berhamburan lari menuju tujuan yang sama yaitu: kantin sekolah di lantai bawah. Tanpa memperdulikan Pak guru Watari yang masih sibuk menggambar bentuk hati dan gambar abstrak lainnya.

_GUBRAK!_

Aku menggubrak dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat dudukku saat akan mulai berlari keluar kelas. Apa ini? Kulihat tali sepatuku terikat satu sama lain. Kerjaan siapa ini? Aku gak nyangka ada yang melihara tuyul untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini. Buru-buru aku melepaskan tali yang melilit kakiku. Dan ternyata bukan aku saja yang dikerjai seperti ini. Hampir semua anak-anak di kelasku jatuh tersungkur sambil mencoba melepaskan tali yang melilit kaki mereka. Sial! Berapa banyak coba waktu berhargaku yang terbuang percuma untuk melepaskan tali ini? Aku copot saja sepatuku sekalian sehingga sekarang aku bertelanjang kaki.

Saat akan berlari ke arah pintu, kulihat kerumunan teman sekelasku yang sedang melakukan aksi dorong-mendorong. Mereka tidak bisa keluar karena salah satu temanku yang berbadan double extra large terjepit di pintu sehingga menghalangi akses keluar untuk kami.

Aku yang memang tempat duduknya dekat jendela, memutuskan untuk lari lewat jendela saja. Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku buka jendelanya dan melompat, lalu..

"Aku jatuuuuhh…" aku berteriak histeris.

Gara-gara terlalu tegang, aku sampai lupa kalau kelasku ada di lantai 6. Dan aku meloncat begitu saja? Haih..

"Hup!" syukurlah aku masih sempat berpegangan ke tiang sekolah. Nice!

.

Sekarang ini aku ada di lantai 4. Buru-buru aku naik dan segera berlari sekuat yang kubisa ke arah tangga. Kulihat banyak siswa-siswa yang berlari menyusuri tangga ini. Bahkan ada yang berguling-guling segala. Mau apa dia? Mau tampil eksis apa?

Sampai di lantai 3, aku berlari lagi ke arah tangga dan lagi-lagi kulihat ada yang jatuh terguling-guling. Orang yang sama dengan yang tadi terguling di lantai 4.

Aku berhenti sebentar sambil memegang dadaku yang kembang kempis karena kelelahan ini. Kalau menuruni tangga lagi, aku pasti tidak akan sempat. Dengan itu aku memutuskan untuk langsung loncat saja ke bawah. Lagipula ini sudah di lantai 2. Biarlah kakiku patah sedikit, yang penting aku tidak kelaparan. Aku mulai naik ke pagar pembatas dan meloncat!

_BRUAK!_

Tubuhku berhamburan kemana-mana. Ya enggaklah! Aku cuma jatuh dengan posisi tersungkur saja. Aku mulai bangun dan menepuk-nepuk bajuku yang kotor karena jatuh tadi.

_BRUAK!_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari atas. Dan benar saja. Dua orang laki-laki yang aku kenal bernama Matt dan Near sudah tepar dan saling bertumpukkan di belakangku. Mereka berdua siswa dari kelas di sebelahku, dari lantai 6 juga. Rupanya mereka meloncat juga sepertiku. Tapi tidak biasanya mereka hanya berdua. Biasanya kan mereka bertiga dengan orang yang bernama Mello. Kemana dia?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku melihat ke atas mereka meloncat tadi dan hal itu sukses membuat penyakit bengek-ku kambuh. Kulihat laki-laki bernama Mello sedang meronta-ronta di lantai 3 gara-gara seragamnya tersangkut paku kayaknya. Dan sekarang dia tergantung dengan nistanya di atas sana. Tadinya aku mau ngetawain dia habis-habisan, tapi aku tidak punya waktu. Ada misi yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar menertawakan orang yang bajunya tersangkut, yaitu pergi ke kantin dan mendapatkan makanan di sana.

…

Aku sudah ada di kantin sekarang. Dan aku…sweatdrop! Kulihat lautan manusia di depanku. Telat beberapa menit saja, aku sudah ketinggalan begini.

Jangan salahkan kami. Salahkan kepala sekolah khusus cowok ini yang menatapkan peraturan gaje yaitu dilarang membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah. Dengan alasan: _'Membawa bekal makan siang itu pekerjaan anak perempuan, dan itu tidak mencerminkan pribadi laki-laki sejati!'. _Begitulah kira-kira yang diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah kami. Dengan begitu, otomatis kan semua siswa menjadikan kantin sebagai pilihan utama saat jam istirahat siang. Karena siswa yang melanggar peraturan dengan membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah, akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat nista!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung kau akan disuruh memakai rok pendek 20 cm di atas lutut dan diharuskan memakai bra berwarna ngejreng di luar seragam sekolahmu. Belum lagi sorakkan dari siswa-siswa satu sekolahan sambil mencubit-cubit bulu kakimu. Yah, setidaknya hal itu belum pernah terjadi selama 2 TAHUN JALAN aku bersekolah di sini. Tapi hal itu cukup mengerikan untuk dibayangkan apalagi dikerjakan.

…

"AYO, ROTI KEJUNYA HAMPIR HABISSSS!" teriak ibu-ibu penjaga kantin bernama Sachiko Yagami, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu yang telah mengandung dan melahirkanku juga menyekolahkanku di sekolah kacrut ini. Mamaaa…aku di sini!

.

Aku menggigit jari ibuku, ehm maksudnya aku menggigit ibu jariku. Aku harus menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan kebagian makanan. Nasib perutku selama lima jam ke depan sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang.

Kulihat juga Matsuda sedang meloncat-loncat berusaha menyerobot orang-orang untuk mendekati tempat penjualan roti. Terpaksa aku berlari dan ikutan nimbrung di kerumunan siswa-siswa yang saling dorong-mendorong ini. Karena tubuhku langsing, aku dengan mudah menyelinap di kerumunan ini. Suasana begitu panas dengan bau-bau yang khas dari tubuh para siswa. Bahkan ada yang pake acara muntah segala lagi.

…

Yak, aku sudah hampir sampai di meja. Aku menggapai-gapaikan tanganku dan melesat masuk ke barisan paling depan. Horeee!

Saat akan mengambil roti yang tinggal dua potong di atas piring, hap lalu ditangkap! Iya, ditangkap. Tapi yang menangkapnya bukan aku. Melainkan orang yang kukenal bernama Ryuuzaki. Dia melahap habis roti bagianku.

Karena kesal, aku menonjok wajahnya dengan keras dan dia juga membalas seranganku. Tapi bukannya ditonjok, wajahku malah ditendang oleh kedua kakinya! Gak adil kan?

"Ukh.." aku pun terdorong mundur. Bau cumi langsung menyergap hidungku. Rupanya si Ryuuzaki belum cuci kaki dulu. Ya karena dia tidak pernah pakai sepatu sih!

Karena lengah, aku terdorong mundur dan hampir tenggelam di lautan manusia ini. Dan hey! Siapa itu yang menarik-narik blazer-ku? Aku mencoba lari tapi blazer-ku tetap ditarik-tarik hingga akhirnya terlepas dari tubuhku.

"AYO, ROTI KEJU TERAKHIR UNTUK HARI INI…NIH!" teriak ibuku yang dengan beringasnya melemparkan roti terakhir itu ke tengah kerumunan orang-orang ini.

"..WAAAAA…."

Tentu saja siswa-siswa semakin menggila. Mereka semua berlari ke arah roti tersebut akan jatuh dan berniat untuk menangkapnya. Bahkan Mello sudah naik ke pundak Matt yang juga naik ke pundak Near. Mereka bertiga sudah jadi tangga manusia. Mello sudah siap sedia dengan kuda-kuda menangkap roti yang melambung tinggi itu.

Merasa tidak terima roti terakhir didapatkan oleh si Mello, aku berlari menubruk si Near hingga keseimbangan mereka mulai goyah dan ketiganya langsung jatuh lalu terinjak-injak siswa yang lainnya.

Aku tertawa menang kemudian fokus kembali pada roti yang belum jatuh itu.

Aku menggapaikan tanganku dan sedikit melakukan aksi meloncat ke atas, dan…

_Sret!_

Resleting celana sekolahku terbuka! 0.0

Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?

Tak sengaja arah pandanganku terarah ke Beyond Birthday yang tersenyum psikopat padaku. Kenapa dia selalu memberikan kesan pada setiap orang kalau dia itu psikopat? Ah, entahlah aku tidak tahu. Yang aku ketahui sekarang adalah dia yang sudah menggagalkan rencana menangkap roti terakhirku.

Dengan sudah payah, aku menyerobot kerumunan para siswa untuk menghampiri si BB itu. Setelah sampai, aku tonjok, jotos, timpuk dan tendang si BB itu sampai tepar dan saat ini terinjak-injak massa. Aku juga ikutan nginjak-nginjak dia loh! XD

Kemudian aku kembali mendongak ke atas. Tapi…mana rotinya? Mana?

"Woooiiiii…Rotinya mau dimakan sama anak itu!" seru seorang siswa sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut hitam acak-acakkan yang hampir memasukkan roti terakhir itu ke mulutnya. Grrrrr….Ryuuzaki lagi!

Sontak saja semua orang berlari ke arah Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki melotot melihat serbuan siswa-siswa yang berlari ke arahnya. Karena kalap, dia melemparkan roti itu ke atas kerumunan siswa-siswa sementara dia sudah tertindih siswa-siswa yang menyerbunya tadi.

Melihat rotinya melambung tinggi, aku kembali menggapaikan tanganku. Tenang saja, kali ini aku sudah mengeratkan ikat pinggangku dengan kuat kok! Jadi untuk kasus seperti melorotnya celana sekolah dua pekan terakhir ini, tidak akan terulang kembali.

Aku mulai meloncat tinggi. Jangan remehkan aku yang merupakan kapten basket sewaktu TK ini. Aku jamin aku pasti bisa menangkap roti itu.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi aku akan mendapatkan rotinya. Semuanya terlihat slow motion bagiku. Jeritan siswa-siswa juga tidak begitu terdengar jelas olehku. Mungkin saking senangnya kali ya?

_BRUAK!_

Aku jatuh dengan puluhan siswa di atas yang menindihku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan…taddaaa….aku mendapatkan rotinya! Benar-benar perjuangan yang luar biasa! Tidak terasa aku menitikkan air mataku. Hiks…bahagianya.

.

Tapi kebahagiaanku tidak berlangsung lama ketika seekor burung onta milik kepala sekolah yang kami kenal bernama Ryuk, datang dan mematuk-matuk kepalaku. Otomatis aku menampol burung onta itu pake rotiku.

Setelah itu si Ryuk menarik paksa roti yang aku pegang dengan paruhnya. Dan saat itulah terjadi pertarungan tarik-menarik roti antara Light Yagami vs Burung Onta. Sungguh tak elit sekali. Tapi berhubung tenagaku sudah terkuras habis dan ditambah lagi dengan posisi ditindih berpuluh-puluh siswa begini, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan roti kebangganku. Setelah itu, dengan tidak tahu malu, si Ryuk langsung ngeloyor pergi membawa separuh jiwaku. Ahikahikahik…

_Teng Teng Teng Teng_

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Jam istirahat siang sudah habis.

"Woy, bangun dong! Berat nih!" bentakku pada orang-orang yang menindih tubuhku ini.

Aku berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk seragam putihku. Hari ini blazer-ku yang jadi korban. Ya masih mending kali daripada minggu-minggu sebelumnya aku kehilangan blazer, seragam sampai celana sekolahku. Jadi saat aku masuk kelas, aku cuma pakai kaos singlet dan kolor saja. Mana ada test baca puisi di depan kelas lagi. Malu abis! Tapi syukurnya sih bukan cuma aku aja yang pakai kaos singlet dan kolor doang! Di kelasku banyak banget. Bahkan ada yang lebih parah lagi, hanya pakai boxer doang! Nyahahaha…XD

Suasana kantin kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja. Padahal setengah jam yang lalu, ini adalah medan perang untuk kami. Siswa-siswa sudah banyak yang kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya. Beberapa anak PMR sudah sedia membawa tandu untuk menggotong korban-korban yang bergelimpangan. Ryuuzaki, dia sudah tepar dan berdarah-darah gitu. Mello dan yang lainnya juga kondisinya gak jauh beda kayak si Ryuuzaki.

"Fuh…" aku menghela nafas. DUA TAHUN JALAN bersekolah di sini dan aku hanya 28 kali mendapatkan makanan ringan di kantin ini. Sungguh sial sekali!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Bukankah masih ada hari esok? Dan kupastikan besok aku tidak akan gagal untuk yang ke-672 kalinya. Osh!

**FIN

* * *

**

Jiah…*headbang ke tembok terdekat*

Jadi sekolahnya Light tuh, masuknya jam 7 teng. Terus bubarnya jam 5 sore. Dari 10 jam ntu, istirahat hanya satu kali yaitu pas jam 12 siang sampai jam setengah satu. Mabok, mabok tuh! x_x

Ampuuun buat FA Ryuk (baca: Fans Abadi Ryuk) saya jadiin dia burung onta! XD gak ada tokoh yang pantas untuk mendapatkan peran ini selain dia sih~ (ngebayangin seekor burung onta dengan bibir super dower kayak Ryuk) #plak!

Terus emangnya burung onta makan roti gitu? Saya gak terlalu tahu karena saya gak melihara burung onta. Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan, nanti bisa cepat botak!

Light : "Humor ringan dari Hongkong! Berat nih ditindih puluhan orang, tahu~"

Light, untuk besok lebih semangat ok! Kau cukup nista di sini! Nyahahaha…XD*digampar bolak-balik*

Makasih yang udah bersedia baca fic ini. sampai bawah lagi~huks..yang mau kirim-kirim salam buat korban-korban perang seperti L, BB, Mello, Matt dan Near..silakan review yap! ^^

Ciao!


End file.
